


Uncertain Future

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Another fic for the spanking world LJ comm’s Spring Challenge. The prompt this time was *what do you mean he’s gone?”Alternative outcome for  the below scene in episode 12 internal AffairWhat if Gil had dealt with Malcolm’s outburst/accusation that preceded the precinct blackout differently?  Papa Gil takes upset Malcolm in hand. Will contain spanking, as usual with my fics.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Uncertain Future

"This is your fault!" Malcolm yelled wildly.

Arroyo was stunned into silence, before finally responding to the accusation.

“Get out of my precinct.” Stiffly Arroyo turned away from the young man and stormed towards his office.

Bright jerked to his feet, “nooo Gil...” he called after Gil hopelessly.

He slammed his office door shut, a jumble of thoughts and emotions swirled around Arroyo’s mind. Shocked and hurt yes, guilt, also there was anger too. Anger that the kid he’d helped to raise had lumped him in right along side Martin Whitely and Paul Lazar. But feelings of guilt would eventually override the anger he was sure. It was his responsibility, as the kids boss and damn it, father figure, to insist Bright took his mandatory leave. But yet again he’d let affection for the kid override his better judgement. If anyone else in his team had suffered what Bright had been through, well there would be no hesitation in enforcing the rules. Arroyo sighed, admitting to himself how he’d let the kid down. He let Bright get away with far too much, that was down to him.

After long seconds Gil finally slumped his shoulders and went over to pour himself a strong black coffee and take it to his desk. He needed to calm down and get a grip before going back to the bull pen to deal with Bright. He had to face the fact that Bright just didn’t know what was in his own best interest right now.

Fifteen minutes later Arroyo left his office to go and take his troubled kid home. Bright wasn’t at his desk, but his overcoat and phone were still there. Gil looked around to see which of his detectives were still there,

“Dani, have you seen Bright?” He called as she approached.

“He’s gone Gil, he left,” she replied anxiously.  
“What do you mean he’s gone? Didn’t you try to stop him?”  
Dani Powell raised her hands in surrender, “I tried to speak to him, maybe he just went outside for some air?”  
“You should’ve come and told me,” Gil said as he grabbed up Bright’s belongings.

Dani fingered the back of chair in front of Bright’s desk in agitation, “I thought maybe you both needed a little space, after...you know,” she broke off.

Gil forced himself to calm down,  
” ok I’ll go and check outside, he probably won’t have gone far without his phone. If not I’ll drive by the loft and see if he went home. I need to speak to him.” He instructed Dani to check the building and contact him if he turned up.

Gil tried to convince himself that Bright was an adult and if he wanted to take himself off somewhere, it was his own business wasn’t it? He tried unsuccessfully to force the image of a very distraught Malcolm Bright out of his mind. Damn, he should never have lost his temper with the kid.

There was no response when he rang the kid’s buzzer, so he’d let himself in with his own key. No sign that the kid had been home was evident, so Arroyo went back down to his car. After driving around for an hour, Gil called Dani and told her to go home and he’d let her know if he heard anything. Then he followed his own advice and headed home also. He’d need to make the one call he’d been putting off, the call to Jessica, just in case Bright was there. Arroyo pulled into a parking spot near his house and grabbed up Bright’s coat and took it with him. It was 22:30 and the street lights were on as he headed towards his front door, spotting a shape in his doorway. As he got closer he recognised the small man sized shape.

“Bright! What the hell kid,” 

The slumped figure jerked up at the sound of his name, “Gil.”

Arroyo knelt down to were Bright sat hugging his knees, had he really been sleeping? 

“What’s going on kid?” Gil demanded.  
“I couldn’t get into the loft, lost my keys...”  
“And your coat and phone,” Gil added gently, with just a touch of exasperation. 

“Come on kid, let’s take this inside, we’ve got plenty to talk about.” 

He helped the young man up as he got the key in the door and opened it, with a hand in the centre of the younger man’s back he guided him along. Then he transferred his grip to a firm grasp on the kids upper arm as they headed for the family room. 

“Ow!” Bright yelped in surprise as the older man landed a forceful slap to his behind.

“That was for taking off and scaring the people who care about you,” Gil said with a hand gesture towards the couch.

“You told me to get out!” Bright yelled defensively, pouting as he ignoring the directions to sit.

“So this is the one time you decided to do as you were told kid?” Gil did some glaring of his own as he moved a step closer to Bright.

“Sit your ass down, unless you’re angling for another smack on the butt kid?” 

Then Gil watched as the young man fidgeted as he tried to make his mind up. Gil moved closer to help him along and the kid quickly complied and sat. Shooting a hard done by look at him in protest.

“You need to talk to me kid, what’s been going on with you today?” Gil asked as he went and sat down next to him. Gil reached a hand over and gently rubbed Malcolm’s neck and shoulder, trying to help the boy relax a little.

Bright kneaded his left temple with his injured hand, before turning a teary eyed look to the older man.

“You shouted at me...” 

“I know kid, I should have handled that better,” Arroyo admitted before continuing.

“What I should’ve done is put you over my knee and spanked your butt, which you’ve been asking for all day.

“No Gil!” The young man whined, lower lip trembling.

“Malcolm, you don’t let someone shock you just because of a case, even you wouldn’t do that, right?” 

Silence was his only reply, not very encouraging at all. He looked closely at the young man trying to gage if he was getting through to him. But no, he was shutting down before his eyes and Gil could feel a prick of tears in his own eyes. Come on Arroyo, you need to be the grown up here, the kid needs some parenting. Step up! 

He took Bright by his right bicep and gave him a shake, “come on kid, stay with me, tell me what’s wrong,” 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, except you won’t let me keep working the case, Vosler is the Programmer. We have to...

Arroyo broke in before the kid wound himself up any further, “the team are working on the case, it’s you I’m concerned about.”

Bright bounced up off the couch,

“It’s Andi who needs your concern not me damn it! I’m fine,” he trailed off and began picking at his cast, to cover his growing discomfort.

Gil got to his feet keeping eye contact with Bright, 

“If I hear that word *fine* from you one more time kid. I’ll take you to the kitchen and wash your mouth out with soap. 

“Gill, stop...”

Gil ignored the incredulous look Bright shot him. Then he jabbed a finger to a spot on the carpet in front of him.

“Come here kid, now.” 

Bright eyed his mentor suspiciously, “this is close enough, if you wanna yell at me again,” he said and winced at the whine that had crept into his voice.

“We need to talk and I’m not doing it from across the room. And more importantly kid, you *will* start doing as your told. Come here.” Gil said with remarkable patience.

Bright avoided any eye contact,”I’m not a child, I don’t have to do anything I don’t wanna do,” he was almost wishing he’d gone to his moms after all. 

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that one kid, so what’s it to be, you gonna come here of your own accord? Or do you want to find out the consequences of disobeying me?”

Bright’s eyes darted about the room frantically, hoping some previously unnoticed exit would present itself. So he could avoid the scene that seemed likely to unfurl in the near future. Unfortunately nothing presented itself, 

I really wanna go home,” he whined in frustration.

“Oh, you find your keys did you kid?” Arroyo asked and could have sworn the boy gave a minuscule stamp of his foot.

“No I have not,” Bright complained, “Yes! In my overcoat pocket...”

While the kid was momentarily distracted by his light bulb moment Arroyo closed the short distance between them and grabbed the kids forearm. And started to yank him to the couch, done with waiting. Bright resisted fiercely and tried to break his grip. Arroyo let go of his arm and quickly grabbed the smaller man around the waist, tucked him under his right arm. Bending him over his thigh he swatted the kids behind. Malcolm yelped and wriggled about trying to side step the smacks. But the position had him off balance and Gil felt the kid grabbing at the back of his jacket to support himself. After three hearty slaps had been landed on the presented butt Gil let the kid straighten up. 

“Enough Kid.” He told him sternly before softening his tone and putting a soothing hand on the kids neck and drew the reluctant, but no longer struggling young man towards him. Almost nose to nose he looked into the kids distraught eyes, wiping a stray tear away.

“You gonna behave now and come and talk to me?” He asked gently as he led the way to the couch and they both sat side by side. Gil kept the comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Tell me why you let Vosler use shock therapy on you Malcolm?” No verbal reply was forthcoming but he could feel the kid fidgeting under his hand, 

“I’m gonna need an answer soon kid?”

“No,” came the almost Inaudible response.

Arroyo reached forward and raised the kid’s chin, Malcolm reluctantly made eye contact,

“No?” His tone firmer now.

“I can’t,” Bright said miserably.

“You can tell me anything kid, you know that don’t you? So you need to tell me exactly what’s going on with you? I know your not in a good place right now but I still need you to answer me,”

“Nooo Gil, stop asking me, I told you I can’t! Just take me home.” Bright murmured lowering his head.

“Malcolm, if you’re determined to be naughty and disobey me, I’ll put you over my knee and spank you.” He said with a sad shake of the head.

Bright slumped back into the couch, he couldn't do as Gil asked, he just couldn’t. Gil would think he was being a stubborn brat, well maybe he was. He didn’t wanna be punished any more, the smacks he’d already gotten were more than enough. He didn’t know what to do so just stayed silent and let the unshed tears fall. He felt Gil reach for him and knew he was gonna get a well deserved walloping. The terrible things he’d said to Gil back at the precinct and all the lies he’d told the man, his father in all but blood. Overwhelmed Bright broke down sobbing into the older man’s shoulder.

The young man cried for what seemed like a long time and didn’t even register that the expected spanking hadn't materialised. He was enveloped in Gil’s strong grip and his sobs slowly turned to whimpers as Gil continued to shush him and stoke his hair and neck. Malcolm raised a watery eyed look up at the older man and in between his sniffles began to talk.

“Lazar told me...said Dr Whitly, my dad...they meant to kill me. On the camping trip when I was ten...” sobs broke out again and Malcolm found himself clutching onto the older man again. 

“Jesus kid,” Gil mumbled into the young man’s hair and he rested his chin on the kids head. Doing all he could to comfort the heartbroken boy. He knew how much Malcolm had loved and idolised his father, and probably on some levels still did. 

“I confronted him...he said it was true,” Malcolm said, trembling in the older man’s arms.  
“He could have been lying,”  
“I don’t know, I don’t know anything any more,” Bright turned his face into his mentor’s chest crying softly, desolate.   
“You are never going near that man ever again, do you hear me Malcolm?” Gil said with barely contained fury at the man who’d ruined the kids life. He heard a muffled, *yes sir* and a nod from the kid.

Bright finally sat up a little and accepted the cotton handkerchief from the other man, he dried his tears. He didn’t think he had any more crying left in him. He wriggled around a little so he could look Gil in the eye properly.

“I’m so sorry for what I said Gil, I didn’t mean it but I understand if things can’t be the same between us, it was unforgivable...”

“Oof!” Bright exclaimed as he was yanked forward and tipped over Gil’s knee and several light swats landed on his behind. Before Gil settled him back beside him.

“Would you like to rephrase that kid?” 

Malcolm swallowed rapidly and could feel more tears pricking his eyes, so that was something else he’d gotten wrong.

“I’m sorry I lashed out at you, I really didn’t mean it. I’m not like *this* because of you. He said gesturing to himself. 

Arroyo pulled the kid back in close for a crushing hug, “it’s ok kid I know that.” Then he let things sit for some minutes as he ran his hand gently up and down the kids back. He felt the young man slowly relax into him and thought he better continue before Malcolm fell asleep on him.

“There’s more isn’t there kid, you didn’t just randomly decide now was the time to accept ect from Vosler ?” He felt the young man shift and squirm a little.

“I was seeing my ten year old self...dead, I needed it to stop,” the young man said softly and Arroyo could feel the boy shacking in his arms. Gil tightened his grip and rubbed the young man’s neck comfortingly. 

“Nightmares?” Arroyo probed carefully, not wanting to move things along to fast. He felt Malcolm shake his head.

“Hallucinations.”   
“When did they start kid?” Gil felt the young man tense under his hand,  
“Come on now, no half truths, I need to know what’s going on with you,” he felt the boy go limp against him.

“If I tell you you’re gonna be so angry, you’ll fire me,” 

“I might get mad at you, but I won’t be angry kid, so just tell the truth and we’ll deal with it.,” Gil encouraged.

Bright pulled away and sat up facing the older man, “I don’t remember exactly when...months...I’m not sure. Don’t be mad at me,” Malcolm quickly added when Gil frowned at him.

“The nightmares got worse after I got back to New York, saw my father and hallucinations started creeping in. It’s all really jumbled,” Bright couldn’t keep the pitiful whine from his voice.

“It might have been when we worked on that drug related case, the one that involved Dani’s friend,” he added hesitantly trying to watch Gil’s reaction. Oh yes, Arroyo remembered that case and some of Brights behaviour, even more eccentric than usual. Remembering Malcolm ended up with a face full of drugs, because he went somewhere he was told not to.

Gil did his best to keep the horror he felt, for what the poor kid had been suffering, out of his voice,

“Have you been talking to anyone about this? Have you told your psychiatrist?” He added hopefully, but realistically he was very doubtful. And from the kid’s evasive body language he knew the answer. 

“I take my meds...” even Bright knew that sounded feeble at best. 

Okay, Arroyo thought, what’s past is done, no point trying to dissect the choices the kid had made. They needed to move forward. He held out an arm and gestured for the kid to move back into his mentor’s personal space. And Malcolm scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder.

“We’ll need to make some changes kid, you understand that?”   
“I guess, I mean yes sir,” he quickly amended at the sharp look he got from Gil.

“And tomorrow we will get an emergency appointment with your doctor, Gabrielle isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Or do you need to see someone tonight kid?”   
“Nooo, no...tomorrow is...soon enough,” Bright just managed to stop using his forbidden *fine* in time. Not trusting that Gil had forgotten that promise about mouth washing. 

Arroyo paused for a few seconds, now came the hard part, 

“And whatever your doctor advices is what we’ll be doing. Whether it’s upping your meds or hospitalisation. Yes?” He felt Bright stiffen and resist his grip briefly and then collapse back into him.

“I don’t wanna go...anywhere Gil, don’t make me,” the young man whimpered tearfully.

Arroyo hugged the young man close, 

“I know you don’t kid, but you’ve tried it your way. And now we’re gonna do it my way. If that means you need hospital treatment, that’s what needs to happen. It may not come to that, but it’s on the table as an option. Ok?” The only reply was muffled tears.

“Malcolm?”  
“Yeah, okay,” he replied reluctantly around his sniffles.  
“Good boy,” Gil said rubbing his arm before continuing,  
“And your mom will be coming to your appointment with you,” Gil would have included himself but wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed to. But next of kin should be fine.

Bright looked up at Gil, offended. “You don’t trust me to go by myself?”

Arroyo was impressed with the way the kid managed to sniffle and pout at the same time.

“Sorry kid, but you don’t have a very good track record in the *taking care of yourself* department. And as a co-parent I’m gonna need to be sure there’s no back sliding, so your mom will know if Gabriele has the full picture.”

Bright huffed and turned to wipe the last of his sniffles on Gil’s jumper.

“Gee thanks kid,” feigning being grossed out, before moving on from the first tricky subject to the next.

“When we’re done here I’ll take you home Malcolm,”

“Now?” Bright asked tentatively, ignoring the use of his given name, Gil had called him by his first name a few times tonight, it doesn’t mean anything, ominous. He decided with a complete lack of conviction.

“Nope, not just yet, and when I say home, I mean your mother’s place.”

“What? No...why?”  
“Supervision,”  
“I don’t need supervising, why do I need it?” He added crossly.  
“Your health and well being, I think that about covers it kid,” Gil didn’t add the part about not trusting the kids ability to look after himself.   
“Oh. I have a nurse! See, I don’t need to go to my moms,” Bright gave the older man an enigmatic smile.

“That’s ok kid, she can visit, keep an eye on you when Jessica’s out. Or when I’m unavailable.” Gil smiled. And watched as the kid sank further back on the couch, arms folded and sent him a pouting look. Then he noticed the colour drain from the young man’s face,”

“You alright kid?” He asked with renewed concern.

“My mom, she’s going to-she’ll kill me when she finds out what I’ve done?” He groaned.

“ I’ll help smooth the waters kid, but you’ll need to deal with whatever comes your way, you have been lying to Jessica and your sister,” Gil said as he moved across to sit next to the young man.

Bright closed his eyes and leaned back, “My Mother is going to be very cross with me,” he sighed at the understatement and then muttered, “can this day get any worse.”

Arroyo felt sorry for the kid, seeing as his day wasn’t quite over yet,

“We still have a spanking to deal with kid,” he said patting Bright on the thigh. And winced at whining response that drew from the boy. Whose eyes went wide as he sat up and edged away along the couch seat.

“Nooo Gil! Why? I told you the truth, doesn’t that count for anything?” 

“You let an untrained person use shock therapy on you kid, you knew it was dangerous and did it anyway. The other misbehaviour today I’m letting slide. But from now on there will be consequences.” Gil looked carefully at the young man, gauging how distressed he was,

“If you tell me you’re too upset to take a spanking right now, I am willing to postpone it a day or two? There’s no wiggle room here kid, just tell me the truth.”

“That’s not fair Gil, I don’t wanna choose a spanking,” the young man said.  
“Are you too upset, yes or no kid?” Gil asked patiently.

“No,” Bright said grumpily as he bounced his cast against his leg, thinking he preferred being able to lie his way out of trouble. This sucked big time.

“Ok, good boy,” Gil said as he got to his feet and beckoned the young man to him. Bright got up and stood where the older man guided him.

Arroyo stood close to the young man and reached for his tie, “lets loosen this, get you more comfortable,” he said and also helped Bright out of his tailored jacket.

“Now you’re concerned for my comfort,” Bright said looking up at his mentor unhappily.

Arroyo gave the boy a raised eye brow look, “you sure now’s a good time for sassing me, when I’m about to take your pants down and smack your bottom?”

“Sass? Nope, probably not,” he said with a fleeting half smile. Quickly replaced by a concerned frown as Gil reached for his belted pants. 

Arroyo gently but firmly batted the kids hands away while he unfastened Malcolm’s belt and tugged him back to the couch before pulling his pants down. He pilled a couple of cushions at the end of the couch that the kid would need to rest his injured arm. Then he sat down in the centre of the seat and motioned the boy over his knees. With only a slight hesitation he complied and let the older man manoeuvre him into the position he wanted him in. Bright wriggled about finding a comfortable place to settle his cast arm. 

“I don’t like this Gil,” Bright complained. The pain hadn’t even started yet but being over Gil’s knee almost half undressed was damned embarrassing and he *really* was not enjoying the experience. 

“Good, you’re not meant to, so I guess this will be a good deterrent to curb your naughty behaviour Malcolm.” Gil said as he made the final adjustments getting the boy’s behind in the perfect position while his front was supported on the cushions. The kids legs he left free to protest freely for the time being.

“I am not naughty, I’m may be over education, and according to some, too full of myself,” Bright muttered to distract himself from the horrible position he found himself in. Things did not improve.

“Owww! That hurt!” He yelled as the first smack landed on his right butt cheek, quickly followed by a duplicate slap to the other cheek. And he began a frantic effort to avoid the next smacks, but damn Gil for his unpredictable tactics.

“Ah, ow, damn it Gil, stop that, ouch! Please...” Bright threw in just in case being polite helped. It did not.

And it didn’t occur to his over educated brain that there was no escaping Gil’s hand. Well unless he managed to climb off his knee and crawl away. He’d tried to struggle and get off Gil’s lap but all that got him was a nasty slap on the thigh. He definitely did not like that. And nobody had warned him there would be a dialogue, questions even. How were you meant to carry on a conversation when Gil’s hand kept thwacking down on your behind or if very unlucky your thighs! Ridiculous.

“Why are you getting this spanking Malcolm? Gil asked again and lay down two solid spanks to focus his attention. The kid really didn’t seem to be grasping how a spanking worked. So he tried again. He landed a light smack on the centre of the presented bottom.

“Ow! If you stop hitting me and I might be able to think of something,” Bright whined petulantly. And finally it seemed that Gil was listening to him and he had a reprieve in the attack on his butt. 

“Spanking you,” Gil corrected, “Well?” He encouraged.  
“I snuck out when I was meant to be staying home, disobeyed you, possibility more than on one occasion,” he tried.   
“Ouch! Don’t Gil, oww , He yelped as several stinging smacks landed low on his behind making him jump and kick his legs.  
“And I didn’t tell you what I was planning and I let Vosler shock me, I’m sorry, really sorry,” he whined.

Good boy Malcolm, well done and now we’re almost done,” Gil said as he smoothed the hair on the back of the kid’s head.

Bright lay very still on his mentor’s lap, “Can’t we stop now Gil, please, it’s horrible. Promise I won’t do anything like this again.”

“Sorry kid, that’s not how it’s gonna work, I say when we’re done. In a second I’m going to shift you forward slightly. Then give you six more smacks and then your spanking will be over. Ok, so just be good for a few more minutes kid.” 

“Gil no, why do I have to get more, I wanna stop now!” He started to fight against the arm holding his against Gil’s stomach. But the older man pulled him in firmly and hooked a leg over the young man’s before he could put up any further struggle. 

“No Gil, get off me...that’s cheating!” Malcolm shouted when he found his legs restrained and there really was no where to go.

Gil fought back a Chuckle at the kids outburst, he really would need to explain how this worked before the next time he needed a good spanking. And he was in no doubt there would be a next time. Then he shifted Bright forward so he could get at his sit spots and ignored the loud protest it got from the kid.

“Okay kid, eight more and we’re done here,”  
“You said six!”   
“And then you were naughty kid,”  
“I’m not naughty, stop saying that,”   
“Malcolm.” Gil warned.  
“I’ve stopped, can we go back to six...please?” Bright chose to ignore his whiny tone.  
“Nope, sorry kid, another one of those consequences I mentioned a few minutes ago. You ready?”

Bright grunted his displeasure and buried his face in his pillows as he braced himself for the unpleasantness to recommence. 

Arroyo didn’t put anywhere near his full force into the final round of slaps as he alternated between sit spots. But he didn’t really think the kid was appreciating his leniency, not from the fuss he was kicking up. He tried not to be too amused, this was meant to be a serious occasion. Teaching the kid that he needed to start obeying him, for his own good. He moved the final two smacks to the top of Malcolm’s thighs,

“Ow! Stop! That hurts...that hurts too much!” The young man yelped as particularly vicious smacks landed on his right and then left thigh. And he would have reached back if his free arm wasn’t squashed under him and against the side of he couch. This spanking thing was really tricky he thought, sniffling and feeling sorry for himself. It took a minute for him to realise Gil wasn’t spanking him any longer, and was helping him up. 

Arroyo got the kid upright and made sympathetic noises as the young man whimpered about his butt hurting and the injustice of it all. He didn’t have the heart to tell the kid this had been a light spanking, but he imagined the kid’s reaction was emotional as much as physical. He helped Malcolm fix his pant before putting his arm around the boy and pulled him into a hug. Ruffling his hair before transferring his hand to Malcolm’s neck. The kids favoured spot when he needed comfort. 

“Are you alright Malcolm?” Gil asked and fidgeting indicated he probably wasn’t feeling very *ok* just now.

Bright searched for a suitably descriptive word to express his feeling about what he’d endured, horrible just I didn’t cut it. Detestable was slightly more appropriate, he thought as he flicked through his mental list of synonyms for horrible.

“That was heinous,” he complained sullenly.  
“It was just a spanking kid,”   
“Please don’t do that again Gil, it was horrible.” Bright pouted, abandoning the need for alternatives. And snuggling into the older man’s shoulder and sniffling for effect.

Gil feigned sternness wagging his finger,” don’t be naughty then I won’t need to kid,”  
“I really am sorry and ashamed about the things I said to you before,”   
“I know kid, it’s alright, I know you were a mess, and didn’t mean it. But if you’re feeling guilty I can spank you for it tomorrow, if that helps you feel better.” The older man offered.

“Gil!” Bright protested with a whine.  
Arroyo gave a small laugh, “ok lets see about getting you home and to bed kid, busy day tomorrow.”  
Bright really wasn’t in a hurry to face his mother, but let Gil haul him up and help him into his jacket and coat. He really hoped his mother would already have turned in for the night. He would appreciate the short reprieve.

“Come on kid, let’s go,” Arroyo said as he guided the young man ahead of him to the door.   
“You should ring your mom, let her know we’re coming kid. You can do it on the drive over,” he instructed.

“Okay,” Bright agreed as he was herded out of the door and towards an uncertain future. But Gil was gonna be with him, so he knew he’d be okay.


End file.
